


Duplicity

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dark Will, Hannibal has Kilgrave’s power, M/M, Manipulations, Will still resists him, aka Murder Husbands’ favourite pastimes, inspired by jessica jones, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Au where hannibal can control whoever hears his commands. Shouldn't such power help him getting closer to will?An AU inspired by Jessica Jones, written for Reel Hannibal 2018.





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @j9-j9 and @cinnamaldeide, life saviours.

The police van stopped. 

Will was sure they had not travelled enough to reach the BSHCI. He frowned and looked at the agent responsible for his transfer; the officer put a hand over his gun, tensing. Not a programmed stop.

Before they could move, the door opened. Hannibal stepped inside, telling the agent, “Sleep.”

The officer, who had managed to turn and point his gun, closed his eyes and fell on the floor, softly snoring. Hannibal ignored the man, fixing his gaze on Will. “Hello Will. I apologize for the sudden intrusion.”

Will’s lips bared into a snarl. He clutched at his thumb behind his back; if necessary he could dislocate it and remove the handcuff. Hannibal noticed, of course. “Will, if I were you, I wouldn’t do that. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“No. You have already done that.” He stopped his movements. It would be useless without taking Hannibal by surprise.

Hannibal ignored the jab. “I’m here to propose an accord.”

“Why now? You didn’t ask before you ordered me to kill Gideon.” Hannibal's expression did not change. Will was not expecting any regrets from him, yet his voice became ice cold. ”I’m a killer, as you wanted, and my life is ruined. Fuck off.”

Hannibal clicked his tongue in displeasure, because of course he would only react to a profanity. And of course reproach would look attractive on him. Will cursed under his breath. 

Hannibal ignored him. “I knew you would be magnificent in killing. And I know you feel better now.” 

“The darkest scenario already happened? No. It wasn’t my choice." Will’s eyes narrowed. "You took it from me. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

Hannibal held his hand elegantly behind his back, keeping his perfect posture. There was no detectable emotion in his voice as he said, “Will. You told me that you regretted not killing Hobbs. I gifted you with another occasion to, as you said, doing bad things to bad people.” He took a step forward. “I’m giving you a choice now. I offer you the chance to be my companion. We will be magnificent together.”

Hannibal radiated honesty, and to be blunt Will liked him. Heck, he liked him enough to sit through therapy, letting him rummage inside his head. Maybe if he...

Hannibal looked at his watch. 

Will said slowly, “Not in a million years.”

To Will's satisfaction, Hannibal’s lips twitched. “You’ll face unjust punishment.”

Will's fists closed, white knuckles pushing against the cold metal of his restraints. “I killed, as you ordered me to. I’m not coming with you. You amused yourself enough.”

Hannibal paused, and Will expected a direct order to follow him. He knew Hannibal wanted him to come along freely, but Will was unsure of the strength of Hannibal’s resolve. They stared at each other, Will with narrowed eyes, Hannibal still impassive. 

Hannibal nodded. “Very well.”

He closed the door of the police van and walked away. Will was taken to the BSHCI.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hannibal came to visit him.

“Will.” 

Will felt his whole body react to the voice who had provided him stability for the last months. Under the calm tone there was an edge of desperation which pleased him. 

He looked at his former friend. “Doctor Lecter.”

“This isn’t sustainable. I’m here to talk with you.”

Hannibal looked pristine in his three pieces suit, but his cheekbones were more marked than usual and the wrinkles around the eyes betrayed many sleepless nights. 

“Why should I answer?” Will came closer to the bars, entranced by the signs of his absence on Hannibal. 

Hannibal returned the scrutiny. He winced, probably because of the weight Will had lost since his incarceration. “Maybe a conversation will help us find an agreement suitable for both of us.” 

Will laughed, “You’re desperate, Hannibal. You want me, and I’m denying you the pleasure of my willing company. I didn’t know you could be so sentimental, considering the cannibalism.”

Hannibal’s eyes were fixed to Will, ignoring everything else. Will barely contained a grin. Hannibal continued, “I won’t deny I miss you. As you do. You shall come with me, Will.”

Even if his stomach was aching because of the skipped meals, Will knew he had the upper hand. “I’ll stay here forever before I kill someone else under your influence.”

The answer was quick. “That’s your only objection?” 

Will paused, scrutinizing. He knew Hannibal had never broken a promise. Trust, morality, a large number of lives, but never a direct promise. 

He pretended to reflect upon Hannibal words, even if he knew since the police van stopped which conditions he needed to obtain. “I don’t want to be your slave. We’ll be equal, you’ll respect my opinions and you’ll never order me around.” No signs of distress or even surprise on Hannibal. Slightly apprehensive, Will enunciated the most important condition. “And you’ll never kill anybody unless I agree to.”

Hannibal’s face closed off, but the rigid set of his mouth betrayed the struggle. Will waited, trying not to change the rhythm of his breathing. He would agree to come with Hannibal regardless, but… Hannibal did not need to know that. 

Will added, “You killed for me after a five minute meeting, and you’re here begging for my company after two weeks without me. Those are my conditions. I won’t accept anything less.”

Will stood as tall as he could in his ill-fitting clothes, trying to look composed in spite of the burning hope.

Hannibal broke the gaze. “You’re asking me to change my lifestyle deeply, and I’m not even sure you’ll stay with me.”

Almost an acquiescence. “I’ll stay with you if you won’t kill. You can kill anybody you like if I ever leave you.” The answer was too quick and slightly breathless. Will repressed a wince.

Hannibal bared his teeth in a smirk, and Will’s heart skipped a beat. He braced himself as Hannibal said, “Quid pro quo. But I need something else from you, Will. I want to give you one order, then we’ll go home.”

_ Asshole _ , Will thought, feeling himself blush at the last word despite of his better judgment. “What order?”

“I ask you never to lie to me again, Will.”

* * *

(some months earlier, in Jack’s office)

“Will, this is Hannibal Lecter. He’s going to help us with our case.”

Will’s empathy flared in the presence of another murderer. He took care not to slow down his steps, as he took in the lean muscles and the angular, attractive face. The impressions of his last victim were caught on Hannibal’s clothes like shed hair. 

“Will Graham, I assume. I heard about you.”

Will’s face was impassible.  _ Me too. _

The contours of Hannibal’s power probed his mind, trying to get in, to make him obey. He let them.

He examined Hannibal. Judging from his job and his clothes, rudeness was rare in his world. Maybe even fatal. 

Will proceeded to cast the lure. “Whose profile is he working on, Jack?”

Hannibal was hooked by his performance. 

Will repressed a smirk.  _ The famous Chesapeake Ripper, hanging off my every word.  _ In his years of research on the notorious killer, Will had not imagined it would be so easy to manipulate him. 

He made eye contact, an angry, brilliant profiler refusing to be charmed by an equally brilliant psychiatrist. He had not anticipated the man to be so attractive either. He needed to reformulate his plans. 

“I don’t find you that interesting.” 

He walked out of the door, smiling openly when out of sight. He wanted to stop the indiscriminate killing, of course, but he could bend his rules a little. After Hobbs went at his shoulder with his knife, lifting dead bodies was getting difficult, and maybe he could use the help.

* * *

“I ask you never to lie to me again, Will.”

Will smiled. Hannibal came into the BSHCI with basically a marriage proposal and the added concession of killing at Will’s whim. Honesty was the appropriate next step between them.  

“Deal. I apologize for my lie. You’re that interesting.”

Hannibal sealed their promise by taking Will’s hand and kissing his ring finger. 


End file.
